


Pomegranate Seeds

by IraGeneve



Category: Silence of the Lambs - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraGeneve/pseuds/IraGeneve
Summary: After catching a notorious serial killer, the Agent Alice Watkins needs more information about his victims, her efforts with no avail. Everything takes a new turn when she receives help from an unexpected person.





	Pomegranate Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm simply in love with Hannibal's character. this started out as a request which I transformed into a story, I might continue it in the future. please let me know what you think 🧡

Mike “Metal Fang” Gurch. _What an ugly man_ , she thought, and she was not talking about his appearance. Metal Fang had a terrifying glare indeed, his features twisting as seconds passed, but no matter how she’d word her questions, all he would do was grin his metal teeth and laugh, that was what drove her mad. After the moment he would start laughing there was no point in going on. The laughter would continue even after she exited the secured hall, they told her, even as she was climbing up the building’s stairs and leaving the building. Metal Fang would only laugh.

On top of getting no answers from him, 10 ft away was another inmate that made her stomach turn. Hannibal “The Cannibal” Lecter. One of the top ten most dangerous killers in the world, Doctor Hannibal Lecter was a force on his own: apparently kind, ruthless, intelligent, manipulative, well mannered and rude. He was a walking paradox, a force many call the pure evil. Some sources call him Lucifer himself, the Lord of Hell and the God’s favorite angel at the same time. Every time she was assigned to come and try to get Metal Fang to talk, to find the bodies he hid, trying to find something, _anything_ \- every time she was welcomed by Hannibal Lecter.

“Good evening, Alice.” he would say the moment she stepped into the hall, with no real explanation of how he knows it was her or why does he know her name. She tried to change her walk, her pace, only getting a short grin from the old inmate as a result. A grin she never dared to see in person. At first she would ignore him, trying her best to get the answers from Metal Fang, ignoring Hannibal’s quirky remarks. _“You changed your perfume today, Alice.”_ , _“You made him laugh 5 seconds faster, Alice, should that get a praise?”_ She ignored him, tried her best to, and never walked in front of the glass to see the man speaking. She was an agent so the feeling brewing in her chest wasn’t fear, she refused to believe it was. It’s not about fear, I’m just not wasting my time with him.

Today was nothing special, the same routine, the same shameless smile from Dr. Chilton she brushed off, the same chair in front of Metal Fang. Only one thing was different: Hannibal didn’t greet her, and she didn’t know what to make of it. She didn’t care.

She sat down in front of the iron bars, but no sign of Mike Gurch. He hadn’t eaten yet, the steak with fries still on the floor where he put it himself. The dim lights of the hall didn’t help her to see in his cell, despite Mike being a massive man for his late forties.

“Mike Gurch, hi. Are you- are you feeling fine?” she tried to make out the slight movement in the cell. He spoke in court, a smart man he seemed, but from the moment he got a life sentence he changed. Her bosses told her to brush it off, just a manipulative tactic to get mercy from them. _You have to make him speak. Do it for the families, alright, agent Watkins? You don’t want to disappoint them after your big success._ If only it was so easy. The big pile of papers on her lap were not really helping either, but she had to do everything by the rules, even more now when…

The plate on the floor was being dragged slowly into the darkness, only to get a french fry thrown at her seconds later. She was not amused.

“Mike, come out if you please, let’s ta-” the sentence ended in a yelp when the 240 lbs man shoved himself against the cell bars from utter darkness. She pushed herself off the chair so suddenly it fell, dropping all the papers on the floor and running straight to the end of the hall, far away from Mike and his frantic arms through the bars. The sounds he was making were hell sent. Her heart was beating in her throat. Mike was laughing and groaning and yelling, gagging on the food he had in hands. Her chest was racing and her mind was going through all the protocols she knew, all being silenced the moment she heard a familiar voice.

“Good evening, Alice.”

She turned her head towards the cell, the only one with glass instead of bars. In the middle of it stood Hannibal, his back straight and his face showing a protocolar smile. She imagined him shorter, and with more white hair. Or with none at all. His icy blue eyes were stuck on her grey ones, heavy, piercing, staring.

“Watkins. I’m Agent Watkins.” she said between fast breathes, furrowing her eyebrows.

“So you’d like to say, Alice, but here you are. Shaking. Is that what an agent does, Agent Watkins?”

She stood up and looked towards Mike’s cell, and then back to Hannibal, his eyes never leaving hers.

“F-Fear has nothing to do with being cautious. Plus, the guards will be here soon,” she said, “I don’t need to deal with it myself.”

Something in her answer made his eyes shine, not answering her for a few moments. The hall’s door didn’t open, and the guards didn’t come.

“The guards are taking their sweet time, aren’t they? Could it be that you denied Dr. Chilton’s enormous ego? Did you, Alice?”

She didn’t answer, just looking towards the exit and back to Hannibal with concern in her eyes. He was lying. He must be, even as selfish as Dr. Chilton was, he wouldn’t do this.

Hannibal grinned. “Good. Now tell me, Alice, how long will you read other people’s words to the poor Mike?”

“What- what do you mean?” she was taken back. “I’m just following the protocols and questionnaires.” she said confused, the shaking in her body was gone. Mike kept on laughing, but his tone changed slightly, something she never heard before.

“Exactly. You can do more than that, Alice. Come on, give it a try.”

“I don’t have time for that, Doctor Lecter. I-” she stopped for a second, listening. Not laughing anymore, Mike did a weird mix of weeping and laughing, echoing through the hall. Hannibal smiled.

“Oh, but I do. Now tell me, ‘Young Agent caught the serial killer Metal Fang when her more experienced colleagues failed’,” he said the entire newspaper title without blinking an eye, “how did a young agent like yourself catch Mike?”

She was a bit put off by the question. “It was the entire team who did it.” she stopped, but Hannibal’s stare persisted, his silence making her swallow hard. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to continue. She clenched her jaw and exhaled loudly. “My colleagues were searching a house, meanwhile, after talking to people around the area, I discovered another one. It was pure luck that mine was the right lead.” she answered, her eyes focusing on the corner of Hannibal’s room. They told her not to get involved anymore because they got it, but they were wrong and while she was right, she still felt wrong. Bad. Selfish.

Lonely.

“So humble, Alice. How many colleagues of yours are hating you right now?”

“What? No, that’s not how it-”

“ _Oh Alice, Alice who worked on the case and Alice who lead us off so she can have the fame. What is a woman even doing in this place.”_ his tone was full of mockery, but his stare unchanged. “Do you feel their eyes on you, Alice? How they’re looking down on you and expect

you to act in a way you don’t?”

Her mouth turned into a line, her grey eyes more vibrant than ever. His eyes squinted for a split second, so subtly it could very well be her imagination. He was still staring at her. Into her.

“You caught him, Alice. Not them, not the papers.”

Was…was Hannibal Lecter complimenting her? Everything was starting to get very heavy and it was getting hard to breathe. She needed to get away.

“GUARDS!!” she screamed but to no avail, and Mike’s arms were still almost all out through the steel bars, crying and weeping.

Wait a minute. Crying.

“He’s crying.”

“Mmhm. He always did after you left, even after your cheap hand cream scent left the room, he kept on crying. And crying. And weeping. And sobbing.”

“He- he was crying and not laughing all this time?”

“Yes. Go on.”

“That’s a form of manipulation, he is manipulative and smart. He only tries to get pity on himself, to manipulate us.”

“Tsk tsk tsk. You did it again, Alice. The words written on a paper, with someone else’s hand, with someone else’s mind. _Think,_ Alice.”

“Only if…,” she murmured to herself, Hannibal’s grin growing larger. “Only if he isn’t mocking. He was showing off, knowing, _remembering_. He remembers everything, at once, and fuels him. He knows what he did.”

“Good, good, Alice, very good.”

“He needs visual stimulant to explain in detail what he did, not just questions. And he’s crying because he- he…” she was once again lost between thoughts.

“Why did he bite his victims, Alice?”

She raised her eyes again to meet Hannibal’s. Mike “Metal Fang” bit his victims on every inch of their skin, different bite shapes to different victims. “To mark them, a sign of power and…ownership. He used different tee-. ” Then it clicked. “Each set of teeth had different imprints, the fangs altering from feline to canine to reptile. His urges to control, to own, he was like an animal. He thought he was an animal, different animals for different victims?”

“What is delicious for the lion might be tasteless to the wolf.”

“The different reactions he had towards women, he manifested them through animalistic instincts of hunter and prey.”

“And he was wild, and free, and powerful. Then, you happened, Alice.”

“Caged. He’s crying because he’s caged, he acts like a wild animal in a cage. Not eating, aggressive with people but submissive in solitude.” she was violently ventilating at her discovery, needing to tell her boss. They might get him to talk if they could move him, they might find where Mike hid the other victims. But…

“Why? Why do you help me, doctor?” she inhaled slowly.

“Am I, Alice? You said it all yourself, I’m merely _un auditiour_.”

“You knew all this time I was wrong. You also know where he hid the bodies, don’t you, doctor?”

He came closer to the glass, and she could swear he didn’t blink all this time. “Now that would be a help you’d like to get, wouldn’t you, Alice? Good things come to those who wait.”

“Watkins. My name is Watkins.”

“No, no, no. That is your daddy and your mommy’s name, and their mommies and daddies before them. I’m not talking to them, Alice, I’m speaking to _you_.” they were meters away, with a thick glass in between, but she couldn’t help holding her breath. His stare was heavy on her, his voice with a terrifying depth echoed in her mind, nothing else around them but her, him and his stare.

“It’s time for you to leave, Alice.” the words brought her back to reality few seconds before the hall door opened, guards rushing by her side. Dr. Chilton looked all affected, apologizing and cursing the guards in a dramatic way, but her eyes were still fixated on Hannibal. Words wouldn’t come out, ignoring everything and everyone as she climbed the stairs and left the building. All she could see in front of her was Hannibal Lecter as she left surrounded by guards. He was smiling at her, waving goodbye. Her mind was too clouded and blaffed to understand why did he help or what happened, and she needed to write down everything she discovered about Mike. But there was only one thing in her mind at that moment, the words Doctor Hannibal Lecter mouthed as she was taken away.

_See you soon._


End file.
